In love with a VAMPIRE
by NaiveLittlePrincess
Summary: Sakura's life takes a new turn when a new mysterious boy enters in her life/a different VAMPFIC/sasusaku/read it&if u like it review...otherwise no bad comments
1. First glimpse of perfection

**Yo guys here's a new story 4 u all......and I DON'T OWN NARUTO......just this story**

**ENJOY........**

* * *

**_In love with a VAMPIRE_**

_She ran. She didn't knew from what or whom. She just ran, from whatever that was following her. She would turn her head back slightly to see what it is but she can't figure out. And then came a dead end. She gasped and then turns back to see if that **thing** is there or not. She then saw** it**clearly. It was a human.....and he had crimson red eyes with three comas spinning. She couldn't see his face, but still something in the back of her mind shouted that he's dangerous and he can hurt her.....really badly.....She took a step backwards......He came closer and then she saw his teeths....no.....fangs. Her eyes widened....a vampire. He was close enough for her to feel him smell her. He smirked and then a heart stopping scream was heard._

Sakura sat up panicking. She looked around the room. She sighed "It was just a dream! Just a pointless dream"

She looked at the alarm clock. 5 a.m. She still had 3 hrs. to get ready for her highschool.

She peeked out of her room to see if anyone heard her scream.

"sigh.....I guess no"

She went down stairs to find no one. She went to the kitchen and opened the door of the refridgerater. She saw a note stuck on a bottle of water.

"Eh?"

She read it.

_dear Sakura,_

_your mom and me are going for a business trip....well we'll not be returning before a month or so...so....take care sweety....and the chocolate cookies are on the top shelf...;)_

_......dad and mom_

She sighed. Another trip and this would be too long. Her life was becoming more boring with each day. Same old friends, enemies, parents **(well ofcoarse)** and same old academy.

"sigh......where's all the fun of my life?"

Sakura got ready and it was still 7:30 a.m.**[if ur thinkin that she took 2 & 1/2 hrs. 2 get ready then I made her like me ;)] **

She sighed. She'll reach the academy a bit early today for a change.

She locked the door of her house and started walking towards the Konoha Academy of Toppers. **;)**

When its gate came to view she saw her childhood buddies standing near a cherry blosom tree.

She smiled at them, specially at her bestest best friend, Hinata. **:D**

"Hey guys, sup?" she called Ino, Tenten and Hinata.

"Nothing forehead, but whats up with you?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, you never reach so......umm...early?" Tenten narrowed her eyes.

"sigh.....another business trip of ma parents" Sakura told them.

"Its alright Saki! We're here with ya!" Hinata smiled at her.

"Arigatou Hinata" Sakura hugged Hinata.

"Hey, where's our buddy hugy?" Ino and Tenten pouted.

"Aww......" Sakura giggled and hugged everyone.

* * *

TIME JUMPS TO THEIR LUNCH TIME......

Sakura and her group sat on the table in the centre of the café.

"Oh oh! Did you guys heard about the new comers?" Ino asked.

"Umm........no......" Hinata, Sakura and Tenten shook their heads.

Just then crowd emerged from the door of the café. Sakura turned her head to see a boy around their age in the middle of the crowd. His eyes were black along with his hair, which was like a chicken's butt. And he was gorgeous. Sakura couldn't help but just stare at his beauty. And suddenly he turned his head towards her and then their eyes met for 1 second before Sakura turned her head away.

"Who's that guy?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Oh! Uchiha Sasuke, an allrounder.....and well every girl wants him.....and well his behaviour is kinda mysterious....actually totally mysterious.....well that suits him"

"Souka!" Sakura said glancing towards him when her eyes fell on another boy with him. He had long brown hair with the same eyes as Hinata's. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Hey guys, isn't that N-Neji?"

Everyone turned their heads towards the boy.

"OMG NEJI?" They stood and ran towards the crowd.

Neji turned his head and smirked. He said something to the crowd and suddenly evryone ran away from them leaving him with his 3 other friends.

"Neji?"

"Eh? Guys?" He stared the girls.

"Long time no see, brother!" Hinata smiled.

"Yeah! But what are you guys doing here?" Neji asked glancing towards Tenten. While Tenten was blushing continuously.

"Well.....I think everyone comes here to study....so same with us!" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Eh, you haven't changed at all Sakura!"Neji smirked.

"Yeah,like you have" Ino eyed him.

"Anyways guys meet my friends..." Neji pointed at his friends.

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service girls" Naruto saluted while grinning.

"Nara Shikamaru(yawn)"

"Hn." Sasuke looked annoyed.

"Oh nice name,_hn_." Sakura said laughing. Others giggled.

"Don't mind guys....he's a little....." Neji spoke but Sakura finished it up "Arrogant?"

"Yeah" Neji smirked looking at Sasuke who glared Sakura and she just smiled.

"Looks like he likes his fangirls more than us....ne.....teme?" Naruto spoke grinning.

"Shut up, dobe!"

Sakura's eyes widened "OMG you can speak too?"

"Oh teme's got a challenge...." Naruto sang.

Sasuke glared.

"HEY GUYS DON'T YOU THINK WE SHOULD HELP SASUKE CHOOSE A GIRL FOR DATING?" Sakura shouted getting every girls attention.

Each and every girl in the room ran towards him and he ran out of the room.

The group just stood giggling.

"Umm...guys don't you think we should help him?" Ino asked.

"Na....I don't think so...he can take care of himself!" Naruto said.

"Yeah.......you're right I suppose. Ino agreed with him. Everyone started laughing.

* * *

**THATS IT.........**

**BUH-BYE**

**REVIEWS........GUD 1s ONLY!!**


	2. Intoxicating smell of hers

**_In love with a VAMPIRE_**

_She saw his shadow. She couldn't see the face of her stalker but she knew that he wasn't here only for taking her life. She knew he wouldn't leave her until he gets whaat he wants......but the question remained unanswered....why was he here......She saw it again....his crimson red eyes and the three commas spinning in thirst....a thirst that was really dangerous.....she wanted and tried to see his face but the darkness around them made it impossible.....she new that he would show himself in future....He showed his fangs to scare her but oddly enough she wasn't.....Then he smelled her and stepped towards her.....and once again a scream was heard...._

Sakura opened her eyes and felt incredibally warm. She turned her head towards the side where the room heater was kept. But it was switched off.

"Then why is it so warm?" She murmured.

It was sunday and the time was 7 a.m.

"Eh?" She raised her eyebrow.

She called Hinata.

'Moshi moshi'

"Hey Hinata!"

'Oh Sakura!'

"Yeah!Hmm...you free today?"

'Yeah.....I was going to call you....Ino, Ten and me we are going to the Mall....you coming with us?'

"Yeah sure!"

'Okay then.....meet us at Teny's place....'

"Bye!"

'See ya!'

Sakura ended the call and sighed. She got ready and took off. She wasn't in a mood for walking so she shouted for taxi. No one stopped but then a black Mercedes stopped in front of her.

"Want a lift?" Neji smirked.

"Yeah, if none of your friends mind?" Sakura said eyeing Sasuke who was sitting on the back seat.

"No probs! Get in!"

Sakura smiled and sat on the back seat with Sasuke. Sasuke shifted to the other end. She could sense his body stiffening a bit.

"Where's Shikamaru?"

"Sleeping!" Sakura saw Naruto grinning.

"So......Neji? Do you still have a crush on Tenten?"

"NANI!!!! NEJI HAS A CRUSH ON TENTEN?" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto stop shouting......geez you made me deaf" Sakura said rubbing her ears "Anyways, Neji?"

Neji glared Sakura but asusual she ignored.

"Ofcoarse not!" Neji said.

"Now I get why does he keeps talking bout her only" Naruto said having a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Sasuke glanced towards Neji and smirked. He knew what they were talking about but a certain pink haired girl made it impossible for him to even move his head.

"Umm.....Naruto I heard from Shikamaru that you like Hinata" Sakura said smiling.

Suddenly, the car stopped sending everyone forward. Neji turned his head towards Naruto glaring. Naruto leaned towards the window.

"Stay away from my sister" Neji said venom dripping from his voice.

"Neji chill.....Hinata's grown up now!" Sakura said putting her hand on his shoulder. Neji turned his head towards her still angry which instantlly calmed noticing her face which was full of concern.

Neji started again and in a while they were in front of Tenten's house.

"Bye guys! Nice talking to you and yeah tell Shikamaru that Ino likes him too!" Sakura got out from the car winking.

When she was not around Neji sighed "Same old Sakura..."

"But she's intelligent, isn't she?" Naruto asked.

Neji turned his head to glare Naruto "Why you dobe you like Hinata huh?" Neji started hitting Naruto when Sasuke's voice interrupted them "Shit!"

They both turned their head towards him.

"I need blood"

* * *

Sakura's group walked towards the food section.

"Uh! Guys......I have to tell you something" Sakura said flipping her hair. She noticed Neji's group nearing them.  
She smiled.

"Tenten, Neji still likes you.....Hinata....Naruto likes you too" Sakura told them when the boys were near enough to hear.

She waved and started to walk but turned to Shikamaru "Oh and Shikamaru....Ino likes you too"  
Then she walked off.

Everyone sighed except one, Sasuke. He just stared at Sakura's retreating form. _'Haruno Sakura.....why do you have to smell so intoxicating'_ Sasuke thought.

* * *

**THAT's it folks........**

**REVIEWS!!!**


	3. Those crimson red eyes

**_In love with a VAMPIRE_**

_She walked but didn't knew where to....all she knew was that it was snowing but still she felt extremely warm...so warm that she was sweating.....Then she saw his shadow....her stalker....but this time something was different.......his eyes, they were black.....she stared.....she still was trying to see his face but failed......he started walking closer until close enough for her to feel him smell her.....he sighed and closed his eyes.....but then opened to reveal his old crimson red eyes.....he lowered his head to her neck and whispered 'feel the temptation Sakura'....and then he bit her....but something was different.....she didn't scream....instead she moaned....her eyes closed while the stalker's hand travelled up her waist towards her face.....he stroked her face....he removed his head from her neck and stood up.....'wake up now...' were his last words...._

Sakura opened her eyes and asusual she was warm. She felt as if someone was with her. She got ready for the academy.

"Sigh.....back to routine" She was annoyed. Too annoyed infact. She was getting used to these dreams and she was annoyed and scared too.

"SAKURA CHAN!" a loud voice from outside her house called.

"Yeah coming!" Sakura replied. She got ready and ran towards to door but in her hurry to open the door. She got a cut on the back of her palm (the left one). But the door opened.

"Eh Sakura......how did you got this cut?" Neji asked.

It was bleeding. The blood dripped from the cut. Sasuke covered his nose and ran away from them.

"Umm...what happened to him?" Sakura asked.

"Uh! He has....umm....he doesn't like blood.....he's scared of it" Naruto replied a bit concerned for both Sasuke and Sakura.

"Oh-okay!" Sakura said sucking her blood so that it would stop flowing.

Sasuke came back and saw Sakura still sucking. His eyes travelled down to her lips. He gulped, she was really driving him crazy.

* * *

TIME SKIP.....

Sakura was walking back towards her house. She was thinking about Sasuke. He was acting weird today.

She then saw four drunken men walking towards her. She frowned. She wasn't in a mood for this.

"Hey babe....wanna have some f-"

The guy couldn't even finish his sentence coz someone punched him so hard on his face that he started bleeding.  
Sakura turned to see Sasuke's angry face. She saw his eyes. Crimson red with three comas embedded. She had seen them somewhere but couldn't remember where.

"Run now.....or I'll kill you" Sasuke's voice was venomous.

He turned towards Sakura and ordered her "Get in the car"

Sakura nodded and got in. Sasuke glared those men one last time and got in.

"What the hell are you doing outside your house at 9 o'clock?" Sasuke gritted his teeth because of three reasons:

1. those guys were thinking of touching Sakura

1. Sakura's intoxicating smell was driving him crazy

3. his patience could snap any time and he can even bite her

"Why do you even care?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke stopped the car and stared her "I don't"

"How do you knew I was here?" Sakura said looking away.

His eyes changed back to normal. He started again.

They stopped in front of her house. Sakura got out of the car and slammed the door of the passenger seat.

She walked towards the main door without even glancing back at him.

Sasuke caught her hand and asked at her "Don't you read newspaper or watch t.v.?"

Sakura glared him and said "Do you even know how bad you hit him? His jaw must have broken now...."

Sasuke stared at her "I don't care as long as you're safe" Sasuke said walking away.

Sakura stared at him and then walked inside her house.

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed. Sasuke's eyes were coming in front of her vision. She sat there thinking where she had seen those eyes.  
She turned her head to face her bedroom's door. Suddenly it striked her. The dreams.

"gasp......The stalker?" Her eyes widened.

* * *

It was middle of the night but Sakura was unable to sleep. She removed her blanket. But still she was extremely warm. She then removed her shirt. Still it was warm. She got up and opened her window. The cold air made her relax a bit. Then she went to sleep.

* * *

_She moaned. He sucked her blood but it didn't felt like he was. His hands were on her face stroking gently her facial features....He removed his head from her neck and then looked up at her face....her eyes were closed.....he kissed her gently, scared that he might hurt her....she moaned....it ended....Sakura slowly opened her eyes....they widened in shock.....standing in front of her was Uchiha Sasuke......_

**Let me tell you 2 things : THIS IS NOT TWILIGHT-sy TYPE OF STORY and THE REVIEW BUTTON IS BELOW**

**REVIEWS pls....... (pleading face)**


	4. First doubt

**Hey ya guys thanx 4 the reviews bt asusual I need more......eh what I know I'm selfish.......now**

**ON WID D NEXT CHAP.****_In love with a VAMPIRE_**

* * *

She walked through the corridors of the academy. It was lunch time for everyone but she was ignoring Sasuke and ofcoarse he would be with the group.

"kuso...these books are goin to break my hands" Sakura mumurred balancing the books in her hand.

Finally she reached her locker. She opened it kept her books. Before she could turn around and walk away she heard her group walking towards her. _'Please oh please.....no Sasuke no Sasuke.....'_

She turned around with fake smile and greeted them "Hey guys!"

"Sakura? What's with the books and all?" Ino asked.

"Umm.....Nandemonai desu.....just umm......extra class...." Sakura replied a bit stuttering. She glanced towards Sasuke. His eyes bore into her's. She turned her head away.

"Books? You? You okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah....why not?I mean....its not a crime to study, is it?" Sakura asked a bit nervous. Sakura saw Sasuke's eye twitching.

"Umm....guys I need to go, Okay.....see ya!" Sakura said walking away.

Sakura disappeared in the dark.

"Something's wrong with her!" Neji spoke eyeing Sasuke.

"Yeah! Books? She doesn't even touch them while with us!" Hinata said.

"Maybe she got scolded from a teacher!" Naruto said crossing his arms behind his head.

Sasuke glared him and then walked away from the group.

"HEY WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU GOING, TEME? Naruto shouted.

"Away from you guys!" Sasuke stated calmly.

Everyone sighed.

* * *

Sakura sat on the railing. She sang her favourite song 'IF WE WERE A MOVIE' **(lemme tell u guys....dat its not my fav. I made it up)**

_Uh oh, there you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you! You're charming, got everybody star struck  
I know how you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me but get a ticket and you'll see_

If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset  
Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song, yeah

"You know if you fall you'll die!" Sasuke's voice interrupted her singing.

"Once again, _why do you care _?" Sakura glared him. She stood and started to walk past him. But was stopped as he grabbed her hand and then turned her so that she could face him.

"What the hell is your problem? Why are you ignoring me?" Sasuke's voice was harsh.

"Well.....one because I don't want to see you.....and.....second I hate you!" Sakura said struggling to get away from his firm yet gentle grip. He held her as if she was a glass piece, as if he'll break her.

He growled at her responce and then bent down to her ear and whispered "You know what? Ignoring me is not easy because where ever you go.....I'll be there around....even if you hide in your house!"

Sakura shivered as his hot breath tickled her. The last nights dream float in front her eyes. She still brought up the courage to say "Look Uchiha-"

His grip tightened. She gasped.

"Sasuke it hurts....stop"

"Sakura..." He smelled her just like he did it in her dreams. She closed her eyes.

"Gomen nasai!" were his last words before he disappeared.

"Eh!" Sakura looked around but didn't find him. He wasn't even there for the rest of the day.

"Sigh......boys" Sakura muttered.

* * *

'Lady Gaga's new album release-'

'A dead body found near the Konoha academy of toppers......'

Sakura stopped on the channel, she narrowed her eyes. They were showing the dead body, live. Her eyes widened because of two reasons:

1) it was the dead body of the man whom Sasuke punched in the face.

2) it looked like his blood was sucked out of his whole body.

Sakura got up and switched of the t.v. off and ran out of the house locking the door.

She reached the crime scene. She walked, no ran through the crowd. She stopped in front of the body. She stood their in horror.

* * *

She sat in front of the computer, scrolling down through her mails.

**To: blooming_blossom  
From: Onyx_crimson  
Subject: Gomen nasai**

**I just want to tell you that....I am too dangerous to be hanging out with...**

Sakura stared at Sasuke's mail. And then started typing.

**To: Onyx_crimson  
From: blooming_blossom  
Subject: The truth**

**Did you killed that guy?**

A few seconds later a chat log appeared.

**Onyx_crimson:** Hey

**blooming_blossom:** Answer the question first.

**Onyx_crimson:** Yes

**blooming_blossom:** yes what?

**Onyx_crimson:** yes I killed him

**blooming_blossom:** Why

**Onyx_crimson:** None of ur concern

**blooming_blossom:** f9 then.....stay away from me

**Onyx_crimson:** Too hard

**blooming_blossom:** None of my concern

**Onyx_crimson:** Really?

**blooming_blossom:** yes

**blooming_blossom has signed out.**

She switched of her PC. She sighed and walked towards her bathroom and took a shower. She walked out wearing a towel. She opened her cupboard and searched through her stock of clothes for her long shirt which she wore while sleeping. Suddenly she shivered. She turned around to find her window open.

"Eh? I never opened it!" She shrugged and closed it.

She went to sleep.

* * *

_She stared him. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever saw. He came closer to her his fangs crimson eyes bored into her's. He smiled making her shiver. "I love you....and I want you" He held her hand in front of his lips and kissed it. She closed her eyes and falled in his arms.....in Uchiha Sasuke's arms....._

**That's it guys.......c ya**

**REVIEWS....nice 1s ;)**


	5. Itachi

**Yay....more reviews.......but I still want more :D  
On wid the next one....**

* * *

**_In love with a VAMPIRE_**

Sakura walked through the academy's corridors again. But today it wasn't lunch time yet and she wasn't ignoring anyone too. Her mind roamed around her dreams.

"Sigh.....damn...my dreams are taking over me I guess." Sakura whispered to herself.

"Then you should probably stop seeing them" Sasuke's came from behind.

Sakura turned and saw him smirking. She scoffed and started walking away from him. But too bad he catched up easily.

"I told you staying away from you is not easy specially when I saw youhalf naked" Sasuke said smirking more when he saw her gasp.

"Sasuke this isn't funny" Sakura said a bit nervous.

"It wasn't meant to be coz its the truth" Sasuke smirked.

"Haha still not funny" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Whatever you say" Sasuke held her hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it "See you around"

He walked away. Sakura stood there astonished.

"Hey wait up!" Sakura ran towards where Sasuke went but couldn't find anyone.  
Suddenly she saw eyes in a dark corner. Those same eyes she saw in her dreams.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah!" His voice came but not from that corner but from behind. She turned and looked at him then again towards that corner. But those eyes weren't there anymore.

"I just wanted to ask....umm......sigh....nothing.....forget it" Sakura said and walked away.

Sasuke saw her leave and when she was out of hearing range a shadow emerged from the corner where Sakura was staring, with same crimson red eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sasuke glared that figure.

"Nice way to greet your elder brother!" That figure said sarcastically.

"Yeah right"

"I'm just here to tell you that.....you're not the only one whos after her"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the same thing can happen to her what happened with Zain...." and those were his last words before he disappeared again, leaving Sasuke all alone.

"Itachi......I'm not that irresponsible like you" Sasuke walked away towards his class.

* * *

**Tada.......**

**If you have any doubts regarding this you can ask me....**

**Bye ya 4 now**

**REVIEWS**


	6. the evils entry

**Yoo-hoo here's the next chap aftr a looooooong break ;p**

**ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

_**In love with a VAMPIRE**_

Sakura sat in the class but wasn't paying attention to what Shizune was saying. She sat near the window watching her favourite cherry blosom tree. She sighed when a crush paper landed in front her. She opened that chit and read:

_Gettin bored?  
-Sasuke_

Sakura smiled and wrote back.  
Sasuke smirked and read.

_Why do u care? ;p  
-Sakura_

Sasuke's eye twicthed and he clenched his fists. He knew she was trying to piss him off but strangely enough it was working too. He glanced her and saw her flip her hair which allowed him to smell her sweet scent. He wrote something and threw it to her.  
She opened and as she read, she smiled again.

_I don't....just askin....I'm goin out...wanna cum?  
-Sakura_

Sakura got up and walked towards Shizune and she saw Sasuke freeze. She whispered something in Shizune's ear and then walked out of the class, but not before smiling at Sasuke as he sighed.

Few minutes later he got up and walked out of the class without even glancing at the teacher present. Shizune sighed and continued teaching.

Sasuke opened the door of the roof and saw Sakura sitting and humming something. He just stood there listening her beautiful voice. After sometime he walked towards her and said "You don't really seem to care about your life"

Sakura stuck her tongue and said "Why should I when you're here to save me?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and then sat beside her. A few minutes later he pulled Sakura on his lap. Sakura shivered as his cold hand wrapped around her waist so that she won't fall.

"Sakura you know you're too stubborn just like Zain..." Sasuke whispered in her ear. Sakura thought a bit and then asked "Whos Zain?"

They heard the doorknob of the roof click.

"I tell you later....now close your eyes" Sasuke said standing on the railing still holding Sakura.

"But why-" Before she could complete her question he jumped off the roof. Sakura surpressed a scream and closed her eyes _'Oh Kami....he's insane'_

Sasuke smirked reading her thoughts. They landed on the ground and Sakura was about to shout but he stopped her by putting his hand on her mouth.

"Come on....you'll get time to shout on me later" Sasuke held her hand and ran towards the café.

"Sasuke?" Sakura tried to ask him but he ignored her and lifted her in his arms. Sakura blushed. It was getting hard for her not to fall in love with him.  
They reached the café and Sasuke put her down and walked towards the rest of the friends.

"Sasu-"

"Sakura I'll tell you later, I promise"

They reached the group. Everyone turned their heads towards them.

"Yo!Teme, Sakura chan....you two dating or something?" Naruto asked eyeing both of them.

Bonk.

"Ow!Hey I was just kidding teme!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru need to talk."

The boys stood and walked away leaving the girls to themselves.

"Sakura....what happpened?" Hinata asked. She knew Sakura was getting closer to Sasuke and she knew it was not safe too.

"Dunno......we were....umm...just walking and then he said he wanted to talk with the boys bout something" Sakura said blushing about what happened between them.

"Oh oh maybe they want to talk about...umm.." Ino squeaked.

"Studies" Tenten said glaring her.

"Yeah ehehe..." Ino agreed looking around her to find everyone in the café looking at them.

They sighed _'Boys!'_ was their only thing that came to their mind.

* * *

While Sasuke ran with his girl a person just stood there at the roof top eyeing the girl.

"Pink hair with green eyes....hmm....interesting......Oh Sasuke kun you don't know how glad I am that you found your mate"

Orochimaru smirked and then disappeared.

* * *

**Muahahahaha..........the evil is here.......**

**REVIEWS................................................nice 1s**


	7. The truth

_**In love with a VAMPIRE**_

_She smiled as he lead her through the darkness safely.....she knew he loved her a lot.....more than himself....and then she saw her.....Zain....with long beautiful green hair and eyes just like Sakura.....jade green....but she couldn't quite understand why Zain was here in her dream.....then she saw someone else also....with Zain....he looked like older version of Sasuke......Zain turned her head to kiss that guy.....and then she said his name....Itachi....Sakura turned her head towards Sasuke but he stopped her by saying "Just wait and watch"....then suddenly a sword was stabbed through Zain's stomach.....Sakura gasped....Itachi's 3 commas in his eyes started spinning madly...he glared the person who stabbed his girl Zain.....Zain turned her towards Sakura and coughed blood....._

Sakura's eyes opened when she felt an ice cold hand on her forehead. She blinked and saw Sasuke's angelic face. She bolted in sitting position and asked "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Till now I was watching you sleep, but now you're awake. So...." Sasuke said as a-matter-of-factly.

"How did you get in?"

"Window" Sasuke answered pointing towards the window. Sakura bit her lips and thought _'How come I'm always warm when I'm around him or whenever I think about him'  
_Sasuke smiled and said "You know I can read your thoughts"

Sakura saw him smiling and only one word came to her mind _'gorgeous'_

"Thanks" Sasuke smirked. Sakura stared him and asked with a pleading tone "What are you?"

"I'll tell you...but first get dressed....I can see your privacies" Sasuke smirked when he saw Sakura blushing. She ran towards the bathroom but then came back and took a capry and a red T-shirt.  
After few minutes which seemed like years for Sasuke she came out and sat beside him on the bed.

"Now?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded and pulled her on his lap and Sakura just blushed.

"sigh.....I am a vampire...."

"Guessed that right...." Sakura murmurred.

"Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru are vampires too..." Sasuke continued while playing with Sakura's hair.

"What about Hinata? I mean she's Neji's sister, right?" Sakura asked.

"I know Hinata's his sister....but she's not a vampire....she's a human just like you and the rest of the girls..."

Sasuke slid his hand under Sakura's T-shirt. She yelped at his icy touch but then settled down.

"Gomen....anyways....we're half blooded vampires.....all those vampires who were bitten by pure blooded vampires as humans are called half blooded......pure blooded are vampires those who are vampires from birth...." Sasuke stooped to see Sakura's questioning face.

"But you do age?" Sakura asked a bit confused.

"Half blooded vampires do age just like humans and live until the same life span like you do.....we eat every food which you eat but still we need blood to survive.....but we drink animal blood....sometimes when we are in great need of human blood...we drink the blood of bad guys....like the one who tried to touch you...." He saw Sakura frowning at the memory but he continued "Every vampire has to find a mate....both pure and half blooded......the one person who smells intoxicating to us is our mate.....half blooded don't need to change that person into a vampire but for a pure blooded it is necessary to change him/her into a vampire......"

"Am _I _your......" Sakura started but couldn't finish.

"Yes, you are.....my mate....that's why I am worried Sakura......your smell....it makes me crazy....its hardest for me when I am thirsty....like that day when you were in car with us......and moreover.....if I taste your blood for even once....it would be just like tasting drug....I'll get addicted to it......" Sasuke saw Sakura smile and heard her thoughts.  
_'So....thats why he always saves me'_

"No......I don't save because of your blood.....I save you because.....because" Sasuke started but couldn't bring the courage to end.

"Because you love me?" Sakura asked smiling. Sasuke stared her and then smirked.

"Yeah....how'd you know that?" He whispered in her ear earning a gasp from her. Sasuke looked her in her eyes.  
His expression was serious.

"Sakura.....I love you....thats why its dangerous to stay with me" Sasuke said, his voice low.

"I don't care" Sakura touched his face and continued "Coz I know you'll never want me to be hurted....and coz I love you too.....Sasuke kun" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly but then again he took the serious facade. "Your stubborn...."

"Just like Zain?" Sakura asked smiling more.

"Yeah" Sasuke's heart melted when he saw her smile more. He couldn't hold back more. He spunned her so that she would be facing him and then he kissed her, carefull not to hurt her. He broke the kiss to see Sakura's face. She smiled.

"I love you....Sakura" He was panting and Sakura knew that it was not because of the kiss. Sakura brought her hair in front so that her left side of the neck would be exposed. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Sakura....are you insane?" He covered his nose but Sakura removed it and shook her head "Please" She pleaded. Sasuke stared her memorising each of her facial features. They both knew he would be addicted to her blood if he drank it even a little bit. He gave up and said "It would hurt as its first time I'm drinking your blood"  
Sakura nodded and closed her eyes, ready for the pain.

Sasuke kissed her neck and then his fangs were visible. He bit her but not before whispering "I love you Sakura"

She screamed as he sucked her blood. A few minutes later Sasuke placed her back in lying position and then layed beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

* * *

**TADA........**

**REVIEW PLS........**


	8. To the beach

**Okay guys.......thanx 4 the reviews.....and ya Zain was Itachi's girlfrnd and she was killed by the snake bastard(orochimaru).....anything else u wana ask u can....go ahead.....anyways....on wid d next 1.....ENJOY**

**_In love with a VAMPIRE_**

Sakura opened her eyes to find herself incredibaly warm. She felt a cool hand wrapped around her waist. She turned her head to see Sasuke sleeping. _'Wait he doesn't sleep'  
_She tried to move but Sasuke's grip tightened on her "Sasuke I know you're not sleeping....so....let go"  
He groaned and buried his head in her neck and murmurred "Go to sleep Sakura....todays sunday and more over you need to rest after I drank so much of your blood. And one more thing..." He smirked and continued "Call me Sasuke _kun_....I liked it when you called me that"  
Sakura blinked and smiled "Okay....Sasuke _kun_....can you please let go of me?"

"Lemme think........_no_" Sasuke exhaled and chuckled when he felt her shiver. Sakura pushed Sasuke off the bed and then sat up. She stuck her tongue at him.

"Ne...Sasuke kun....you're bad" Sakura smiled. Sasuke got up from the floor and walked towards Sakura's side. He bent and whispered in her ear "And I bet you like me as a bad boy"

Sakura shivered and was about to reply when the door bell of her house rang.  
"Coming!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke grunted as Sakura kissed him on cheeks and ran towards her door. Sakura opened her door to find the rest of the group standing there.

"Heyo Saki!" Ino and Tenten cheered.

"Eh? Guys?" Sakura questioned. Hinata's eyebrows furrowed when she saw Sasuke standing behind Sakura.

"Oi Sasuke did you drank hers?" Neji asked Sasuke.

"Yeah....I bet you drank your girlfriend's too....so why not me" Sasuke replied wrapping an arm around Sakura. Neji did the same to Tenten while smirking. Sakura and Tenten just blushed.

"So....everyone of us knows about our.....cough....little secret....right" Naruto said catching attention of everyone on him and his now blushing deep red girl, Hinata.

"One question!" Ino said "How come you guys can stand even in sunlight?"

"Ino...yawn...those things are just myths...." Shikamaru commented.

"Oh...ehehe..." Shikamaru held her hand kissed her neck and Ino, she just giggled.

"Umm.....guys I was thinking if we can go somewhere, today?" Tenten suggested.

* * *

Everyone agreed to go to the Lanoa beach** ;)** because of two reasons:

1) no one knew bout that beach and went there  
2) the group needed to spend some time together

Sakura was packing her bag in her room, then she went for a short shower and came out in a towel wrapped.  
She was taking out something to wear when suddenly a hand wrapped around her waist. She yelped.

"What the!"

"Sakura....its just me!"

"Sasuke kun? Can you please stop giving me heart attacks?"

"Yeah sure.....if you drop that towel wrapped around your body" He stated smirking. Sakura gasped and brought her hands in front of her chest. Sasuke chuckled on her reaction "Just kidding.....now dress yourself and hurry, everyone is waiting for you." Saying this he disappeared. Sakura dressed up and ran towards Neji's jeep, locking the door of the house behind her.

"Lets go guys!" Sakura sat between Sasuke and Hinata.

"Yeah sure!" Neji said starting the engine of the jeep.

An hour later, they parked near a tree on the beach.  
"Hey guys! We're here!"

* * *

**Do-Done.....**

**Bye 4 now......**

**REVIEWS**


	9. At the beach

**Yo guys...I nevr told you the ages....so...lemme tell....**

**Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino-16**

**Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru- 17**

**Now...on wid d next chap....**

* * *

_**In love with a VAMPIRE**_

Sakura sat with Hinata, while Sasuke was lying behind them playing with Sakura's swim suit's laces.  
Sakura wore a pink bikini while Hinata wore a black one piece swim suit. Ino was in a blue one piece talking with Tenten who was in a brown bikini.

"I can't believe my brother is a vampire..." Hinata said in a soft voice.

"Yeah...I mean I never imagined....I would ever love an egoistic vampire" Sakura replied. Hinata smiled. Sasuke smirked and then untied one of Sakura's swim suit's laces. Sakura gasped and glared him.

"What is it?" Hinata asked a bit concerned.

"Hmm....nothing its just I'm a bit thirsty....can you please bring me something to drink?" Sakura said slapping Sasuke's hand.

"Umm...ok!" Hinata got up and left the couple alone.

"Sasuke kun will you stop doing that" Sakura glared him tying up her lace which Sasuke untied. Sasuke grinned and sat up.

"I wish we were 18" Sasuke said smirking. Sakura blinked and then blushed. Sasuke then pulled her on his lap and inhaled her scent.

"You smell sweet" Sakura smiled as he buried his head in her neck and kissed.

"Thanks" Sakura said but then she remembered something and asked "Who was Zain?"  
Sasuke looked up at her eyes and saw the confusion. He sighed "She was Itachi's girlfriend...."

"And Itachi is?"

"My brother.....Uchiha Itachi.....he's a half blooded vampire too...." Sasuke placed his head on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura thought for a moment and then asked "Was it him that day whos eyes I saw in the corner?"

"Yeah" He paused and then continued "He was there to warn me"

"About what?"

"That the same thing can happen to you which happened to Zain...Zain Miyoto...she was killed by.....Orochimaru....a pure blooded vampire......he killed her.....and he can kill you too..."

"But why would he do that?"

"He hates us....he was going to take my body but then Itachi came in time and saved me....we managed to destroy his palace....we thought he died....but he came back and killed our whole family.....even if they were normal humans.....he took everything away from us.....but then Zain came in our life....an elder sister for me and Itachi's life....she was just like you....stubborn...always smiling.....her eyes were just like you......but that bastard killed her too....." Sasuke once again buried his head in Sakura neck and smelled her.

"He stabbed her in front of Itachi, didn't he?" Sakura asked remembering the dream she saw. Sasuke stared her and saw sadness written all over it. "Yeah....anything else you wanna know?"

"No" Sakura said smiling. Hinata came running towards them with a glass of juice "Gomen nasai....I took so much time...."

"Its okay Hinata...." Sakura smiled.

"Umm....you guys wanna do surfing?" Hinata asked smiling. Sakura grinned "Of coarse....Sasuke kun?"

"No thanks....not in a mood....I'll just watch you surfing" Sasuke answered smirking. Sakura blushed at the thought of him watching her all wet. Sakura and Hinata ran towards the sea for surfing.

After 15 minutes of surfing they came out of the water. Hinata said something to Sakura making her laugh. Sasuke stared Sakura. She was all wet, water dripping from her hair giving her a smexy look. Sasuke stood up and walked up towards her. Sakura stopped to see Sasuke coming towards her smirking. Before she could ask anything he kissed her. It ended.

"What was that for?" Sakura asked blushing. Sasuke shrugged.

"Hey guys lets go! Its 1 o'clock now!" Neji shouted catching everyone's attention.

* * *

They reached in front of Sakura's house. Sakura and Sasuke got out of the jeep.

"Jane guys!" Sakura shouted.

"See ya!" Everyone shouted back. Sakura and Sasuke entered her house.

"Sigh...today was fun....but I'm tired" Sakura said rubbing her eyes.

"You should sleep then!" Sasuke said picking her up in bridal style. He walked placed her on her bed and layed beside her.

"Sasuke kun?"

"Hn."

"I love you" Sakura smiled when he wrapped his hands around her waist in response to her confession.

"I love you too....now goodnight"

"Goodnight" She drifted off to sleep. Sasuke watched her sleep, her pink lips parted slightly for breathing. He smiled and closed his eyes to try to sleep. Even though he knew he can't.

* * *

**YAY!**

**REVIEW PLS......**


	10. I'll protect you

**Gomen nasai 4 takin so long....  
next and the last chap.'s here....enjoy....**

* * *

**_In love with a VAMPIRE_**

Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke smirking.

"Goodmorning cherryblosom!" Sakura blinked and then smiled.

"Mornin, Sasuke kun!" Sakura sat up and looked at her clock.

"7:30 a.m.? Sigh....I should get ready for academy" Sakura murmured.

"I'll go home and get ready too...." saying this he disappeared.

Sakura got dressed and moved down. Sakura was walking down when she heard something. She sneakily walked towards that sound which was coming from her kitchen and as she opened the door she gasped.

"Heyo...how's ma daughter?" Asked Sakura's mom who was sitting on the dinning table.

"Mom?Dad? What? How? I thought you will come after 1 month or so....?"

"Yeah! But we fininshed our work and came home!" Said her dad grinning.

"Well.....that's hmm....good....." Sakura said looking down.

"Whats the matter dear?" Sakura's mom asked.

"Mom, dad I have to tell you something....hmm....I...have a....boyfriend" Sakura said looking at the wall behind her dad. Silence took over.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!?" Her mom shouted "OMG! My daughter has a boyfriend?"

"Mom....please calm down!" Sakura's mom took few breaths and sat down.

Sakura told them everything except the vampire part.

"Okay! I want to see him....is he coming?" Sakura's dad spoke with a serious tone. Sakura nodded and soon the bell rang. Sakura's mom quickly went to the door and stood in shock as she saw Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mom....umm....this is Sasuke, Sasuke mom and dad" Sasuke bowed at them and then spoke with a polite tone "Hello mister and misses Haruno, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura's boyfriend. Nice to meet you both" As he stood he saw Mrs. Haruno smiled while her dad stood there with a stern look. Sasuke turned to face Sakura and said  
"I'll wait in the car!" Sakura nodded. As he went outside Sakura closed the door. She turned to face her parents with a questioning look.

Sakura mom smiled and her dad gave her a thumbs up grinning.

Sakura grinned and hugged her parents and went to change.

* * *

They were walking through the gates of the academy. Sasuke smirked as Sakura told the reactions of her parents.

"Looks like no one has any problem due to our relationship,huh?" Sakura asked him smiling.

"Yeah!" But someone suddenly came in front of them. His hair was long and purple. He was wearing specks.

"Kabuto!" Sasuke growled and stepped in between that person and Sakura.

"Hello Sasuke. Long time no see,huh?" Kabuto smirked and looked at Sakura. She shivered and then gripped Sasuke's hand.

"Why the hell are you here?" Sasuke's fangs were now visible.

"Sasuke kun, calm down....." Sakura's sweet voice made him relax a bit but he still was cautious.

"Yeah Sasuke! I'm just here to warn you.....take care of your girl or else..." Kabuto smirked and then disappeared.

"Sasuke kun?" Sasuke relaxed hearing her voice.

"He'll came back for sure" From the shadows, emerged Itachi.

"I know" Sasuke hissed. Sakura popped in between the chat and said

"I don't care....coz I know you're here to protect me" Sakura grinned. Sasuke smirked and then kissed her.

"I will be for sure....."

Itachi stood there and thought _'And I'll make sure that the same thing doesn't happen to you two...'_

* * *

**YO guys....This is it....**

(cries....)

**But don't worry I'll soon launch a sequel......**

**but 4 the time being........**

**REVIEW 4 this 1**


End file.
